


All I want for Christmas is you

by isabellaheathcliff



Series: You found me [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bessegato non ci ha dato la gioia Elippo di averli almeno nella stessa inquadratura e ho rimediato, Elia stalkera Filippo su instagram, M/M, chi si da le gioie da se fa per tre, e i limoni ci stanno sempre bene, e sono andata oltre, galeotto fu lo zabaglione di Niccolò, ma non mi pento perchè ELIA merita tutto l'amore di questo mondo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Elia si gira verso di lui, con le sopracciglia alzate e il tono di chi ne sa di cose della vita.“Filippo, un consiglio: se Niccolò cucina qualcosa non mangiarlo, fai finta come con i bambini ma non ingoiare, te ne  pentiresti”“Non so, ingioiare è buona educazione” seguito da una risata maliziosa accompagnata da uno sguardo che lo fa sentire non vulnerabile ma nudo.





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Ci ho girato tanto intorno ma sapevo che prima o poi una elippo l'avrei scritta quindi eccomi qui. Vi auguro una buona lettura ma soprattutto Buon Natale!

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
  


 

Nel momento esatto in cui Elia si accorge che alla porta – appena aperta da Martino - vi è Eleonora accompagnata da una testa platinata che conosce bene pur non conoscendolo davvero decide di scappare in ritirata nella cucina e prova a tenersi occupato girando lo zabaione fatto da Niccolò e che sicuramente non toccherà nemmeno pagato.

Il fatto è che aveva notato Filippo nell’Instagram di Martino sotto una foto di lui e Niccolò fatta a Bracciano e da lì aveva continuato a guardare saltuariamente il suo profilo – almeno due volte al giorno e aveva guardato le storie tramite un'applicazione per scaricare le storie, da ottimo stalker - e questo era una cosa su cui non si era interrogato molto, essendo online e quindi non tangibile, reale. Eppure, ora lo è e la vergogna lo colpisce come un macigno, con gli interessi e per un attimo pensa di bere lo zabaione come se fosse cianuro.

Non ha il tempo materiale di farlo che Martino e il soggetto del suo stalking si palesano davanti a lui, lasciandolo stordito come un cervo in autostrada abbagliato dai fari.

“Eccoti!” dice Martino, il traditore “volevo presentarti Filippo, voglio che i miei amici si conoscano”

Elia guarda finalmente il biondo, cercando miseramente di non fissargli il piercing intanto che allunga la mano per presentarsi, ostentando una sicurezza che lo stupisce.

Gli stringe forte la mano mentre dice il suo nome, lo guarda dritto negli occhi indecifrabili e nota almeno dieci dettagli che si sono persi nel caricamento su Instagram e che lo rendono ancora più bello.

Chissà se è questo quello che hanno provato i suoi amici prima con Eva e poi con Niccolò. Questa voglia di essere visto al meglio, senza maschere e buffonate.

E questo pensiero lo scuote, lo preoccupa quasi perché le cose stanno evolvendo velocemente e in maniera inaspettata. Per distrarsi si rivolge a Martino, sorridente come mai lo ha visto e eludendo quelle sensazioni che prova e non riesce a definire.

“Martì, questo zabaglione va buttato”

Martino aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardando le tre ciotole piene del liquido incriminato cercando di capirne il problema solo usando la vista.

“Ma va, Luchino ne ha bevuto un bicchiere, ha detto che è buono”

Elia ride, incredulo di quanto Martino a volte sia ingenuo e bisogna spiegargli tutto per fargli comprendere il problema.

“A lui piace la birra del Peccio Martì, davvero ci vogliamo fidare di lui e tanto più della tua dolce metà? Non credo”

Il discorso deve essere arrivato a destinazione perché Martino, serio in viso, annuisce.

“Ok, buttalo” per poi ritrattare “Niccolò ci rimane male se non lo vede. Facciamo che lo teniamo lì ma non lo versiamo. Prendiamo il limoncello al suo posto, qualcosa inventiamo”

Il biondo curioso e divertito partecipa anche lui alla conversazione, facendo una domanda.

“È _così male_?”

Elia si gira verso di lui, con le sopracciglia alzate e il tono di chi ne sa di cose della vita.

“Filippo, un consiglio: se Niccolò cucina qualcosa non mangiarlo, fai finta come con i bambini ma non ingoiare, te ne pentiresti”

“Non so, ingioiare è buona educazione” seguito da una risata maliziosa accompagnata da uno sguardo che lo fa sentire non vulnerabile ma nudo. E mentre solitamente avrebbe colto l'input per ribattere con un'altra battuta squallida, senza uno scopo preciso ora risponde in un modo che vorrebbe essere allusivo e che invece confonde anche sé stesso.

“Buono a sapersi, grazie” per poi sussurrargli piano “ma davvero non mangiare nulla di quello che Nico cucina. Solo Marti è immune al veleno che prepara”

A salvarlo da quel susseguirsi di esclamazioni infelici ci pensano Niccolò, Luchino e Giovanni che chiedono al biondo dettagli su come si sono incontrati, dato che Martino non aveva mai dato loro molte informazioni.

La tensione e il disagio quasi si dissolvono fino a quando, un’ora dopo di accurato evitamento attivo in cui hanno fatto anche una ridicola pesca al numero per decidere chi doveva provarci con l'Argentina, Elia si trova Filippo accanto a sé mentre si si versa del vino.

“Hai un problema con il fatto che sono gay? Capisco quando la gente mi evita”

“No, perché? E poi sono amico di Martino”

Non capisce il ragionamento, rischierebbe la vita se qualcuno insultasse Martino e non è solo un modo di dire. Inoltre, vista la sua presunta e non confermata bisessualità, sarebbe anche ipocrita da parte sua quindi no, non ha senso.

“Non vuol dire nulla, ne conosco di omofobi che pensano di non esserlo perché hanno amici gay – tanto per citarne uno”

Lo sguardo di Filippo è di ghiaccio su di sé e si sente come se avesse difronte Medusa, gli sembra di essere divenuto pietra, incapace di muoversi e evidentemente anche di pensare dal momento che quando parla ogni filtro bocca-cervello sembra essere svanito come per magia e ritrova una spavalderia che credeva essere affogata con il vino.

“Guarda, il vero problema del fatto che sei gay è solo che mi fai pensare di avere una chance con te. Tutto qui”.

Filippo lo studia, mentre lui si dà dello stupido per essersi finito quasi una bottiglia di vino da solo dato che a quanto pare davvero _in vino veritas._

“Io non vedo nessun problema qui Elia, ce l’hai. Ma non sapevo fossi gay”.

Elia distoglie lo sguardo per il disagio, si è chiesto molte volte cosa fosse ma ha avuto difficoltà a trovare la risposta giusta in un mondo in cui apparentemente le uniche scelte possibili sembrano essere sì o no. “Credo bisessuale, ma non mi piacciono le etichette”.

“Martino lo sa? Ha cercato di farci conoscere di proposito? Sono mesi che mi parla di te”

Elia lo guarda corrucciando le sopracciglia e posa lo sguardo lontano dove Niccolò è seduto sulle gambe di Martino a scambiarsi dolci effusioni.

“Non lo so io figuriamoci lui e non mi piacciono i terzi gradi. Davvero non ho problemi con chi ti piace scopare”

E anche se per un briciolo di amor proprio riesce a non dire _specialmente se ti va di farlo con me,_ il suo corpo non mente nel modo in cui si avvicina a Filippo.

“Allora forse mi sono sbagliato, ho giudicato troppo in fretta”

“Direi di sì”

“Comunque non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se Marti avesse combinato questo incontro. Mi piacciono gli occhi grandi in un ragazzo”

Elia in risposta ride, nervoso e totalmente incapace di agire in maniera consona e intelligente. Non ha mai saputo gestire l'interesse altrui, per questo si impunta con persone a cui non potrà mai piacere. È sicuro, non si rischia davvero. Ma ora è stanco di giocare a nascondino e con Filippo non vuole, consapevole della botta di fortuna che ha in quel momento.

“A me piacciono i piercing, quelli come il tuo”

“Quale? Ah giusto, vedi solo questo sul labbro”

“Sono curioso ora”

“Se andiamo in camera di Martino posso mostrateli. Questa festa è noiosa e ho voglia di divertirmi un po’”

Elia sorride anche lui ora, incredulo e soprattutto terribilmente eccitato dal modo in cui Filippo gioca con il piercing con il labbro superiore. Usando la sua dichiarazione contro di lui.

“Seguimi”

E Filippo lo fa, lo segue e Elia si sente il vincitore più fortunato a tombola quella sera, ha fatto bingo con Filippo.

Ne ha la piena consapevolezza – di essere il più fortunato - quando Filippo senza troppi convenevoli lo bacia, con sicurezza e senza fretta. Non sa come descrivere il bacio ma sa che è uno di quei baci che ti cambia la vita, che affronta insicuro come se fosse il primo, come le prime volte che tolte le rotelle alle bici si procede solo con due, con la paura di cadere fino a quando non vai veloce e la paura svanisce nel nulla. Nonostante si trova leggermente bloccato dall'ansia di non sapere come toccarlo nel bacio per provocargli piacere e spaesato dal non avere sotto le mani un corpo femminile, dopo una breve esitazione l'istinto ha la meglio.

Le paure svaniscono nel corpo magro dell'altro, che in qualche modo lo sovrasta e lo guida nonostante sia di mole meno imponente fino alla scrivania in cui i ruoli si ribaltano con Filippo che vi si siede sopra e lui in piedi tra le sue gambe, attorcigliate alla sua vita.

Attorcigliati come un gomitolo di lana rimesso a posto dopo che per troppo tempo è stato sfuso.

A far scoppiare la bolla ci pensa il loro respiro affannoso e lo sguardo preoccupato di Filippo.

“Aspè, quanti anni hai?”

“Ti interessa davvero questo? Ora?”

Per distrarlo e per necessità Elia si avvicina di nuovo al ragazzo, gli bacia la guancia per poi scendere per il profilo del collo e baciarlo appena sotto l'orecchio, con il profumo di Filippo a inebriarlo quasi come i brividi e i suoni appena percettibili che emette.

“Si, mi interessa'' che esce dalle sue labbra piene in maniera più flebile di pochi secondi prima e Elia crede davvero che può fargli cambiare idea.

“Diciotto tra un mese ma tranquillo che sono consenziente”

Sente la risata di filippo, breve e roca, sulle proprie labbra mentre continua a baciargli la pelle pallida sul suo pomo d'adamo.

“Oh lo sento, fidati, ma non _se po’._ Che poi sono il primo, vè? Si sente e non voglio che te ne penta”

Filippo si allontana leggermente per impedirgli di baciarlo ancora ma non spezza il contatto fisico, gli accarezza piano la guancia e tutti questi segnali contrastanti lo confondono e nel suo profondo c'è una voce che gli dice che doveva aspettarselo ci sarebbe stata una fregatura. Le cose belle hanno sempre un risvolto negativo e una durata breve.

“Ma sei serio?”

“Eh sì, ma possiamo riparlarne tra un mese” Filippo ora con il pollice gli accarezza il collo, dandogli brividi di eccitazione ma anche di paura di aver dato troppo di sé stesso in così poco tempo.

“Mi pigli per il culo?”

Quasi pensa che potrebbe essere questo il tipo di divertimento che intendeva, illudere le persone palesemente cotte di lui e poi abbandonarle nella vergogna.

“Vorrei davvero, ma non ora occhioni dolci”

E detto questo, spinge delicatamente le mani contro il petto di Elia per spostarlo e scendere con un breve istante di esitazione.

“Davvero?”

“Puoi avere il mio numero però”

Elia lo guarda ferito e sospettoso allo stesso tempo mentre recupera il cellulare dalla tasca posteriore del jeans per porgerglielo in modo da fargli salvare il numero, tutto in assoluta confusione. Specialmente quando dopo avergli lasciato il numero e essersi fatto uno squillo Filippo lo bacia di nuovo, a fior di labbra, per poi prendergli la mano e guidarlo in cucina dove non sembra essere cambiato molto rispetto a qualche minuto prima.

Niccolò e Martino sono ancora nel loro mondo, Giovanni è con Sofi e Luchino non riesce a vederlo ma magari ha avuto fortuna con Silvia. Eppure lui si sente una persona totalmente diversa, con una consapevolezza che prima non aveva.

 

 

Per tutto il mese seguente Elia si sente ogni sera con Filippo, parlano di tante cose – specialmente di fumetti e serie tv - ma mai di quello che è successo tra di loro o di come presto sarà maggiorenne. È un tabù.

Elia pensa di essere stato solo un errore per Filippo e quindi non chiede, nega tutto quello che sente fino a non far trasparire nulla. Specialmente le due volte in cui Filippo si è unito ai contrabbandieri con la nuova aggiunta di Nico il sabato sera. Tutto sembra andare normalmente tra di loro, come se non fosse successo nulla e anche se fa male, non lo dà a vedere.

Quando Elia diventa diciottenne alla mezzanotte con lui ci sono Marti, Nico, Gio e Luchino nel parco sotto casa sua con una bottiglia di spumante economico e una torta della Mulino Bianco ed è solo quando all'una torna a casa che vede tra i vari messaggi di auguri quello di Filippo. Un messaggio diretto e con pochi fronzoli in cui vi è scritto solo “Auguri, il tuo regalo è un appuntamento con me, finalmente. Mettiamoci d'accordo”

E Elia non riesce ad aspettare prima di rispondere, cercando di darsi un contegno. Risponde subito per paura di veder svanire quel messaggio.

“Direi che abbiamo aspettato fin troppo. Che dici di fare domani sera?”

Non ha il tempo di andare in ansia che Filippo lo chiama e dopo un mese Elia torna a sorridere per davvero.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kudos, i commenti e i qualsiasi feedback fanno sempre piacere ma soprattutto parlare di questa meravigliosa crack ship che si è presa il mio cuore e i rimasugli della mia sanità mentale!  
> grazie per aver letto e a presto, forse.  
> <3  
> ps: grazie sempre a Mel che è la mia fan numero uno e niente tvb <3  
> E Giada obv perchè in questo mondo sarei persa senza lei. <3


End file.
